


Vigilante

by Mafalda_Fan_183



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Fan_183/pseuds/Mafalda_Fan_183
Summary: This fic is inspired by the new character, Megan, introduced in season 2 episode 4 ‘Something’s Fishy’ and the idea that Megan’s father hates superheroes.





	Vigilante

Chief Cruz knocked against the open door. His daughter’s new friend, Hiro, had agreed to help her with homework. Apparently he was some type of genius. He’d definitely be rich one day, so Cruz definitely wanted this to work out for them. “Dinner’s ready.” He said simply, then headed back downstairs.

“Thanks dad.” Megan smiled. She stood from her desk. “Come on.” She smiled to Hiro as she began to walk out of the room. Hiro followed.

They sat around the table, and Cruz wasted no time wanting to know more about the genius kid. 

“So what is it that you study?”

“Oh, uh, robotics.” Hiro replied simply.

“Well that explains the robot.”

“I am Hiro’s personal healthcare companion.”

“Thanks for letting him tag along with me.”

“I think it’s super cool to have a robot. Think you can make me one?” Megan said.

“Honestly, he’s still too buggy for that. But hey, when he’s ready for field testing, I’ll let you know.”

“Does he do anything besides healthcare?” Cruz inquired.

“I have been programmed to learn. I now know how to dance.”

Hiro giggled nervously. “My friend Fred needed to dance for some formal party.”

“Oh good I thought he taught you for a second. Talk about buggy.” Megan joked.

“Hey!” Hiro laughed back.

There was a knock at the door. They all looked at it in confusion until a blue knife was stabbed through the door. It began to cut a circle into the wood.

“Oh no.” Baymax said simply.

“Hey what are you doing?” Cruz stood.

Hiro was slightly faster and stood in front of the police chief. “Go upstairs.” He commanded simply. “Both of you.”

“What? No! You need to get to safety, I’ll handle this.” Cruz replied confused.

The wooden circle fell from the door. “You really should listen to the kid.”

Hiro turned around and waved. “Uh, hey Momakase. Care to join us?”

“Hello Hiro. Did I interrupt something?”

“No not really. They were just going to hide upstairs.” Hiro turned back to see that Cruz had grabbed his gun.

“Put the knives down.” He commanded.

“Alright.” Momakase shrugged, throwing one and stabbing it through the firearm. “Any other requests?”

“No, uh, we’re good here.” Hiro began to pull his phone out of his pocket.

Momakase threw a knife through that too. “Trying to call your friends, Hiro? Not going to fight me yourself?”

“Why would he do that?” Megan asked, curiosity overcoming her fear.

“Oh they don’t know, do they?”

“Know what?” Cruz growled.

“Oh this will be fun.” She jumped at Hiro, pinning him to the ground. 

“Get off him!” Cruz shouted, running towards Momakase. She simply threw a knife, pining his shirt to the wall.

“Move again and I’ll put a knife through your arm.” She spoke calmly.

“I’m fine. Just go!” Hiro urged. 

“You’re a smart kid, Hiro. Surly you have some way to call your…” She trailed off.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be.” Momakase smiled. She slowly pulled out a knife.

“If you want them to know, why don’t you just tell them?”

“Oh Hiro,” she pressed the knife to his face. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cruz move. “No don’t! She’s serious I’m fine!” 

Chief Cruz didn’t listen. He went to attack her, but she quickly threw a knife, forming a shallow cut into his cheek.

“Dad!”

“Listen to the kid.” Momakase warned. “Now, where was I? Oh yes.” She smirked ad pressed the knife into his cheek. She dragged the blade down, drawing blood. 

Hiro grunted in pain, a tear falling from his eye.

“You know what to do.” She smiled. Once she cut him to the chin she paused. “Well?”

Hiro said nothing, simply glaring at her with pain wracked eyes.

“Alright.” She said as she pulled a smaller blade out. “Have it your way.” She stabbed it into his shoulder. Hiro yelled in pain. 

“Stop!” Cruz yelled.

“Baymax!” Hiro called out.

Baymax quickly grabbed the police chief and held him in a tight hug. “It is not safe for you to interfere.”

“Why don’t you do something?” Cruz snapped angrily at the robot.

“Hiro has not asked me to.”

“Well?” She smiled, holding the bloody knife to the other side of his face.

He stared at her defiantly.

“Maybe I have the wrong target.” Her twisted smile turned to Megan. She stood, releasing Hiro. 

“No!” He shouted as he jumped onto Momakase.

She laughed a sick, twisted laugh and threw him against the wall. Cruz fought against Baymax harder.

“Baymax! Call Skymax!” Hiro shouted. 

“Calling Skymax.”

“Hiro!” Cruz shouted. “Let me go!”

“I’m sorry.” He said simply. He stood, pulling the knife from his shoulder. “I can’t risk your life.” He threw the knife at Momakase, fully expecting it to pierce into her back. 

Momakase was quick, turning and grabbing the knife. She threw it at chief Cruz.

Baymax lifted one hand, the knife puncturing a hole into his exterior and embedding itself into his metal hand. “I will protect you.”

Hiro growled. 

“You know you can’t beat me without your magnets, Hiro.” She smiled. She pulled another knife from her belt. 

Megan had backed into a wall, tears in her eyes. 

Momakase walked to her, nearly pressing them together. She raised the knife to her face. “Let’s see how much it takes to ruin your pretty face.”

Just then, the knife shook. It was pulled from her grip.

As Momakase turned, Megan was able to see Hiro wearing one giant purple glove, holding tight onto the knife. “It’s over, Momakase.”

Momakase smiled devilishly. “Yes, it is.” And she left the way she came.

Immediately, Hiro dropped the knife, running to Megan. “Are you okay? He put a gloved hand to her face, looking for damage. 

“I-I’m fine.”

Baymax released his grip on Cruz and he quickly bolted to his daughter.

“Dad! Are you okay?” She pushed past Hiro.

“I’m fine Megan.” He reassured as he hugged her.

“Hiro you are injured.” He said, walking to stand next to his patient.

“Check chief Cruz first.”

“Hiro your injuries are significantly worse than-”

“Check Cruz first.” Hiro said, much more stern this time. 

Baymax blinked. He turned. At this point both Megan and her father turned their attention to the robot and Hiro. Baymax lifted his hand, and made a circle with it. “Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I will scan you now.” The robot looked down then back up. “Scan complete.” A projection appeared on the robot’s chest. A human figure appeared and the head was highlighted. “You appear to have a minor epidermal injury on your face. I will treat you with an anti-bacterial spray.” He sprayed the cut carefully. Then pulled out a bandage. “This will help the bleeding.” He stuck the bandage to his face. “Are you satisfied with your care?”

“Uh, what?”

“I cannot treat Hiro until you say you are satisfied with you care.”

“I am satisfied with my care.”

The robot blinked, then turned to Hiro. “You are injured. The injury in your shoulder needs immediate medical attention. I will cut your shirt now.” Baymax sliced through the tee shirt easily, revealing the deep stab wound on his shoulder. He scanned it. “This injury will require stitches.”

“We should call an ambulance.” Cruz said.

“No. Baymax, can you deal with it?”

“Hiro I must tell you that my programming is not fully capable of the care that you need.”

“I am not explaining this to anyone.” Hiro said simply. “Baymax I need you to fix my shoulder.”

“Understood. I will administer a local anesthetic now.”

There was a pause, but only for a moment. Cruz asked, “Who was that?”

“Momakase.”

“You will now feel a slight pinch.”

“I got that part. Why did she attack you?”

Hiro looked away.

“And what was this secret?”

Hiro looked back up at him. Baymax begun stitching the wound in his shoulder.

“What is going on, Hiro?”

Hiro simply held up the hand with the glove on it.

Cruz stared for a moment, then connected it to the vigilante group.

… 

Baymax completed the stitching on Hiro’s shoulder. He placed a large bandage over it and moved onto treating the cuts on his face. 

“You went through all that to hide this from us?” Megan sounded hurt.

Hiro sighed. “No one is supposed to know. It wasn’t anything against you. But then she,” Hiro swallowed. “I couldn’t let you get hurt.”

“So you’re one of those vigilantes.”

“Dad!”

“Yes.” Hiro sighed. 

“Care to explain why you insist on breaking the law?”

Hiro paused. “Baymax was invented by my brother, Tadashi.”

Cruz raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“As you know, I live with my aunt. She and my brother were my only family. Tadashi convinced me to join an exposition to get into SFIT. It went well! I got accepted but when we left, be building caught fire.” Hiro paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. “We were outside when it started, but professor Callaghan was trapped. He - he ran back inside. I tried to stop him, but he was determined. The last thing he said was ‘somebody has to help’.”

At this point Baymax had finished tending to Hiro and stood quietly. 

Hiro’s voice became choked. “He ran back inside. He died saving someone else.”

“So you decided to become a vigilante.” 

“Dad!”

Hiro shook his head. “I went home. I didn't leave for weeks. I didn’t eat, I didn’t talk to anyone. I had lost half my family in one day. I accidently activated Baymax, and I found one of my microbots in my room. That’s what I was showing at the exposition.”

“His tiny robot was trying to go somewhere.”

Hiro laughed breathlessly. “Yes. And Baymax followed it. I left my room for the first time since my brother’s death to follow him. I found a factory. It was making millions of them. It was then that a man in a kabuki attacked us.”

“Why didn’t you go to the police?”

“I did, but they didn’t believe me. I thought that he was connected to the fire somehow.”

“Hiro taught me karate.” 

Hiro laughed again. “Yes. But it wasn’t enough. I gathered my friends and we tracked him down together. But -” Hiro paused, choking up again. “It was professor Callaghan. My brother died trying to save him and we thought he died in the fire. When I found out I - I tried to kill him. I almost did too but my friends stopped me. It changed everything. I realized that Tadashi spent his life helping people. This isn’t what he would have wanted.”

Hiro sniffed. Baymax hugged him. “Thanks buddy. Anyway, Callaghan wanted revenge for the death of his daughter. She was killed in a portal years ago when the experiment failed. Callaghan attacked Kreitech with the same portal, and we managed to stop it. Well, sort of. Baymax realized that she was alive in there. Callaghan’s daughter was alive. We went in after he, we saved her.” He looked directly into Cruz’ eyes. “That’s why I do what I do. Somebody has to help.”

“You should have let the police handle it kid.”

“What would you have done? How would you have stopped a portal in the sky from ripping the city apart? How could you have rescued Abigail? How would you have known that she was alive in there?” Hiro questioned calmly. “I know what we do is illegal, but we have to help.” he stood, walking calmly over to where Cruz kept his things. He calmly and quietly pulled out a pair of handcuffs and put them on his wrists. “Go ahead. I won’t resist. I’ll tell them everything I just told you. But I won’t give the identities of my friends away.”

“Dad…”

Cruz stood, approaching Hiro. He paused. “I do not condone what you are doing.” He grabbed onto Hiro’s arm. “You are breaking the law.” There was a clicking sound. “But I understand why you do it.” Another click. The handcuffs fell to the ground. “And your secret is safe with me.”

Hiro’s eyes welled up with tears. “Thank you.”


End file.
